Lips of an Angel
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: What lengths you can go to get someone back in your arms. ShinjiRei


It's been a while since I wrote something new but I needed some time to relax my muse and I'm trying to settle out a controversy with another person about my fics. This will be the first time that I'll be using a rock song for a songfic but recently the song I'm using was recently covered by a rising country star, so out of fairness I'll use both singers on this song. Also this will be my first Evanglion fic since Jasper County which I plan to continue that trilogy with two more fics on the way.

Pairings: Shinji/Rei; implied Shinji/Asuka, Karou/Shinji, Rei is in a relationship on this fic but I won't go into full detail other than how Rei and that relationship are going

Disclaimer: Evanglion is owned by Gainax so I have no ownership of the series. Lips of an Angel was written by Howes, B./Hinder so I have no ownership of the song neither.

Lips of an Angel by vegitoth/ Song by: Hinder/Jack Ingram

It's been seven years since it happened, Third Impact was brought upon the planet wiping out practically all of the planet with only two survivors, Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu, two lost demented unguided souls walking around the planet trying figure out what they were going to do with their lives. There were many thoughts brought upon them, such a traumatic event left them not thinking straight making it extremely difficult to register what had happened; it was also so traumatic, that neither of these people wouldn't talk to each other for two years until one night, Asuka broke the silence barrier by yelling at him when he looked at her naked body by accident and with Shinji being haunted by his demons for all of his life and Asuka's yelling caused his held up anger to be released which lead to a big argument that lasted three months until Asuka and Shinji's sexual tensions were snapped open and released leading them to a very hot night of passion with each other on outside property since there was no one around just Shinji and Asuka, since then they've been together which lead to Earth recovering slowly and the population was slowly recovering, but with all of that happening, Shinji was still not happy because he lost the woman he truly loved to the Thrid Impact, Rei Ayanami, he still wanted her, loved her, and needed her desprately.

//Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel//

But one night, Shinji was sleeping in his room with Asuka enjoying a peaceful night, Shinji, without Asuka's knowledge, dreamt of Rei in his arms comforting her of her demons. The phone rang in his living room, so he jumped out of bed and ran to the room and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Ikari residence," Shinji answered.

"Shinji, it's me, Rei," the voice answered with shaky emotion.

"Rei," he whispered in the night "It's so beautiful to hear your voice again after all of these years, but why are you calling me late at night?"

Rei explained to him why he was calling, she was brought back to life just recently but not without coming back with emotions and a lover which right now was going at a stormy relationship. But with Rei back to life now, she began to realise that she was in love with Shinji and was starting to miss him. After telling him that she began to cry.

"Everything okay, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"It's been frustrating, working to put food on the table, fighting with my boyfriend both verbally and physically, and me missing you it's tearing me in half," Rei sobbed through the phone having a hard time keeping herself silent so her boyfriend wouldn't hear her in their one bedroom apartment.

"It's okay, Rei, just try to stay calm and keep quiet, Asuka is in the other room and I really dont want us to wake the both of them up, it would literally kill us both," Shinji whispered at the phone with sympathy laced in his voice.

//It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel//

With both Rei and Shinji talking to each other on the phone, the conversation was getting surreal and confessional all at once. They began to talk about things they kept inside theirselves for many years, starting with the times that Shinji wouldn't stop looking at her during the first days of when they first met even when they talked about the time when Shinji came in for her ID card and found that she got out of her shower and began to dress herself while Shinji was watching but she kept going like there was nobody there to watch; they even talked about other things when Rei saved Shinji from an Angel that dangerously crawled under his body and blew up her EVA robot to save him though she didn't remember the clone that was released after that happened though Rei right now remembered the fact of what she did indicated that she was in love with him and wanted him to live. Before Third Impact, Karou came in out of nowhere and somehow involved Shinji in a relationship right up until Shinji had to kill him, when Rei heard that, her reaction was suprised, hurt, and relieved.

"The reason why I called you is that I've been dreaming of you for the past few months and I want you to be in my arms," Rei said in flat out honesty.

"I want you too, I know what we can do, tommorow morning we'll get our things and move for the U.S. but let's make sure we right notes to our relationships and tell them good-bye after that, we won't be able to come back to this place. I'll see you in the morning at the Japanese restraunt we'll leave for a boat from there. I love you," Shinji said before hearing her reply and hanging up the phone.

//It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel//

A/N: Look mom, my first story with an abrupt ending on it. That's right, I'm doing something new and leaving you all in a wonder. But with that, I humbly request people not to take it the wrong way and get offended by this. If anyone wanted to know how Rei got Shinji's phone number well let's just say that it's amazing what phone books can impact your life. Hope you all enjoy my future fics on NGE because I'm going into this series full time. See ya later


End file.
